Unfinished Business
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: SEQUEL TO: A Stupid Toy Seems like the Moon family has some unfinished business to settle with Big Time Rush, will they be successful, or will someone that foiled them once be able to do it a second time? Or perhaps a year's vacation made her skills disappear
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm a sad bastard that I can't stop myself from doing updates or waiting lmao.**_

* * *

**One Year Later**

"So Kendall has _no_ idea I'm staying over?" Katie questioned as she dragged her duffel bag behind her. Roxanne grinned from behind Katie and shook her head as she dragged two of her suitcases into the house. Currently, Katie Knight was on summer vacation from school and Roxanne thought it would be great if the two siblings saw each other. She was so busy with her school work and Kendall with his music, that during the year they hadn't spent much time together at all. Jennifer took this as the perfect opportunity for a much needed vacation. Since the boys were coming back from their tour that day, everything just seemed to fall perfectly into place with everyone wanting to take a vacation and go somewhere special.

"Nope, and I think he'll love this surprise." She picked up the suitcases and started to heave them upstairs. The boys were all still living together in one big house, and considering Roxanne was pronounced 'dead', her belongings weren't exactly hers anymore, so she moved in with the boys. It seemed as though things were moving _way_ too fast for her and Kendall, but to them, they hardly even noticed. It just seemed to be one of those situations where they clicked _instantly_ and just had that great connection. Thankfully, Roxanne and Katie were able to get along as well. If Katie didn't approve of Roxanne, Kendall couldn't exactly keep her around. Katie and Jo weren't the best of friends, and that situation didn't turn out so well…

Roxanne put the bags in the corner of the light blue guest room and put her hands in her pockets as she turned to face Katie who was dropping her duffel bag on top of the bed. "So how would you like to surprise Kendall? Scare him, run up to him with arms outstretched—"

"Oh I'll surprise him, don't worry I got this." She nodded confidently with a hand over her chest, so Roxanne just chuckled and nodded along. They heard the alarm for the front door open go off, and both of them instantly knew that the boys were home. Katie waved her hands at Roxanne to get her to leave the room. Roxanne quickly slipped out of the room and ran down the stairs to greet her man.

"Kendall!" She grinned and jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly as she pecked him on the lips. "I've missed you green eyes."

"I've missed you too Roxie." He grinned and kissed her before setting her down. Roxanne then moved to hug Logan, followed by poking him on the dimple before giving Carlos a squeeze. As she hugged James, she realized she should have known he would have a smart remark.

"Hey Roxie! So have you done your womanly duties and made us welcome home dinner?" He questioned, and when Roxanne pulled away she snickered and smacked him on the chest.

"No but I see you've done your womanly duties of getting your hair and nails done while on tour." She rolled her eyes and started walking to the kitchen. "You boys know I don't do the whole domestic cooking stuff, if you're hungry come on we'll look at the shrine of menus." As soon as she mentioned the word 'hungry' Carlos was running in the kitchen right past her. He went to the drawer and pulled out a huge stack of menus to throw on the counter. Everyone gathered around, picking out places and yelling about where they wanted to order from, failing to notice someone else in the house.

Kendall shook his head and stepped away from the counter to get himself a drink of water. When he turned around he jumped nearly a foot in the air as soon as he saw Katie standing behind him with a smile on his face. "KATIE!" He yelled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, even picking her up and swinging her side to side.

"Hey big brother!" She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Hello my dear baby sister." He smiled huge and couldn't resist but to hug her again. "What are you doing here?"

"Well school is over and I'm on summer vacation, and mom went on vacation with Kelly to do some girls' retreat soooo Roxanne invited me over to stay with you guys!" Kendall turned around and smiled at Roxanne in pure delight before returning his gaze back to his sister.

"That's awesome! Ah man I'm so glad you're here—"

"Um _hello_!" James said, waving to get her attention before pointing to himself. "You didn't say hi to me little Miss Katie Knight."

"Yeah me neither!" Logan pouted.

"I thought we were friends!" Carlos whined, and Katie just laughed and ran over to the rest of the boys to give them each a huge hug. "Great now let's pick food, I want barbecue—"

"WE HAD BARBECUE EVERY GOD DAMN DAY ON TOUR DUDE YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!" Logan yelled, throwing down a menu.

"I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM I'M JUST IN A COMMITTED RELATIONSHIP WITH A CERTAIN TYPE OF FOOD!" Carlos defended immediately, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

"How about Katie decides since she's the guest, huh boys?" Roxanne arched an eyebrow staring at the four of them. They all sighed heavily and nodded in agreement, even though they clearly didn't want her to pick. Katie grinned and waked forward, leafing through the menus until she came across a menu for a diner that the boys would take her to. "Oh, Pete's Diner." Roxanne nodded in approval.

"YES CHEESEBURGERS FOR EVERYONE!" Carlos pumped his fist in the air in approval. After Logan called and placed the order, everyone went to the living room to watch TV, Kendall sitting in between his two favorite women and draping his arms around them.

"So Katie, tell me how was your second year of high school?" Kendall looked down at her and she just shrugged.

"It was okay I guess, super easy, like school isn't hard at all I don't know why you guys complained about it so much." She laughed, and Logan leaned over to give her a high-five in agreement.

"Yeah sure, any boys?" James pressed, raising an eyebrow, this made Kendall raise an eyebrow and stare down at her intensely, soon enough all four boys were staring her down while Roxanne rolled her eyes and stole the remote to change the channel.

"No boys you guys….well—"

"No you can't date end of story." Kendall shook his head at her.

"But I didn't even—"

"Nope, no one is good enough for you!" Kendall said, cutting her off once again. Katie just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, she's just going to date behind your back now right? I totally did that when I was thirteen." Roxanne smirked at Kendall whose eyes shot open.

"Don't say that out loud, you'll give her ideas!"

"I am right here you know…" Katie mumbled.

"I'm just saying, Katie's at a fine age to date and if she wants to she totally can, it would be better that you acknowledge she dates rather than you pretend it won't exist and she ends up pregnant in a year because she was trying to be a rebel!" Roxanne sang and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"It's okay I won't get pregnant I take birth control." Katie answered with a little smirk on her face, which made Roxanne crack a smile and laugh.

"YOU TAKE BIRTH CONTROL!?" Kendall screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!?" James yelled.

"SHE'S HAVING MORE SEX THAN I DO!" Logan yelled.

"SHE LOST HER VIRGINITY BEFORE ME!" Carlos yelled and threw his face into a throw pillow.

"I'm kidding!" She yelled with wide eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "I'm just kidding! Wow thanks for all the confessions…"She mumbled staring at Carlos and Logan who then hid their faces in embarrassment. "Sheesh…"

"Okay let's not joke like that, alright? You're giving me a heart attack here." Kendall sighed and pulled her closer to him so he could rest his head on top of hers.

"Okay no more of that!" She laughed and curled her legs underneath her to watch TV with the guys. When the doorbell rang Carlos swiped the cash from the table and quickly ran over to get the door. When he yanked it open he was surprised to see a new person there.

"Hey, you're not the usual delivery guy!" He remarked with wide eyes. The delivery guy nodded and subtly peeked inside the house.

"Yeah I uh, I'm filling in for the new guy, he's out sick!" He said as quickly as he could, but sounded like he was straining to force his words out. Carlos didn't seem to notice, so he just nodded and handed the guy the wad of cash while taking the bag of food away with him.

"Oh, well I hope he gets better, thanks!" Carlos grinned, and the delivery guy nodded, scoping out the house before walking away. Carlos shrugged and slammed the door shut before walking back to the living room. "Food is here guys!" He dumped the bags on the coffee table, and James ran over to the kitchen to get the drinks.

"Sweet I am so starving." Katie grinned and lunged forward. "So what can we do? Can we go to the beach? OH you should take me to get some video games since I'll be staying here I'll get to show you how games _should_ be played." Katie grinned at Kendall.

"Oh you're getting cocky now are you? Fine I'll take that challenge, and yeah we can go to the beach." He chuckled and ruffled her hair before glancing at Roxanne and shooting her a wink. She nodded and reached for her container of food, surprised to get a kiss from Kendall. "Thanks for the surprise."

"Yeah well, I can tell you were missing your little sister." She smiled and squeezed his arm. "Besides, summer vacation dude, she has to party, you guys just finished a tour, it's about time we have some fun."

"OR things go horribly wrong!" Carlos added with wide eyes.

"…Shut the fuck up." Logan muttered and slapped Carlos across the face with a lettuce leaf.

* * *

_**Okay so I know this was lame but I needed to do a little intro chapter, and god I can't wait to do this story, things will pick up I PROMISE! Leave a review and tell me anything you'd like to see in particular! Except smut, because you and I both know I'll start it, delete it, and just leave a little teaser lmao.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(kachilee07: Oh man you were on a little rampage with that wrestling thing the other night! Shit girl… oh and I'm glad you liked the birth control bit!**

**Am4muzik: Yeah Carlos has to work on his delivery with information…because if he had a dream where things go horribly wrong, he needs to say it! Plus him letting that whole 'she got laid before I did' thing slip out, yeah he has a big mouth.**

**RandomWriter23: YAY you find it funny! But oh yes, two epic chicks in one story, hope the guys can handle it!**

**Emy. Elle: Dude…don't hate on Roxanne, she's great even when she abuses James lol. Dude, the sex lives Carlos and Logan lead are sad, those poor bastards. I should fix that for them, at the same time. Yeah, lmfao. Oh….delivery guy, yeah you'll find out.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Girl, all da magic is from the TV! Seriously, just let the imagination run rampant while watching a movie or something, works like a charm every time. Or sleep a lot…I mean like, a lot. But WOO for Carlos and Katie, they're so adorable and epic! Katie for that whole birth control bit and Carlos for…blabbing everything that comes to mind lol)**

_**Wah so I'm really tired and this could be the only update for today might not update tomorrow either, umm so yeah!**_

* * *

It was a new day, and everyone was waking up around the lovely hour of eleven in the morning. For breakfast, since they weren't really stocked up for food at all, everyone had cereal and anything they found that they felt like shoveling down their throats.

"We seriously need to go grocery shopping." Roxanne sighed, opening the box of cereal to have only a prize fall out, which Carlos quickly snatched up. "Since Katie's here we probably shouldn't be ordering out every day either."

"Hey I don't mind junk food every day!" Katie grinned and leaned on her elbow while spooning cereal into her mouth with her free hand.

"Yeah to be honest neither do I!" Carlos smiled and Roxanne just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nah Roxie's right, gotta take care of the little one." Kendall grinned and ruffled Katie's hair before getting up and bringing his bowl to the sink. "So I guess we'll all get ready to go…grocery…shopping…." Kendall's speech slowed down to a stop when he realized all the guys had run away from the table, leaving only Roxanne and Katie there. "Wow, assholes."

"Don't worry baby I'll go with you, I don't have to be in till two for an appointment so I have time." She kissed Kendall on the cheek before putting her bowl in the sink and running off to get ready. Kendall and Katie then turned and started to stare each other.

"Fine I guess I'll go too….you are feeding me after all, have to make sure you get the good stuff." She nodded and left her bowl on the table before running off to get changed.

"Great…" Kendall shook his head and took all of the bowls to the sink to clean them up. "YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES FOR RUNNING AWAY! CARLOS, JAMES, LOGAN!" Kendall shouted from the kitchen while washing the dishes.

* * *

Katie could be heard laughing all the way down the aisle as Kendall pushed the shopping cart, with Katie standing at the front of it and enjoying the ride. Roxanne shook her head and stood at the front of the aisle going through the types of tea they had, while Kendall and Katie were playing around. He spun the cart and stopped it, moving a little further down and turning into the next row where he nearly crushed Katie into someone. "Whoa! Oh I'm so sorry—"

"Knight." Kendall raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side at the mention of his last name. Upon closer look he recognized who he was looking at. "Kendall Knight, and Katie Knight, nice to see you two again." The man smiled.

"Marshall Hale." Kendall nodded to him with a polite smile, remembering who he was talking to. Same facial structure, same dark green eyes, same fluffy dark brown hair as his little sister Roxanne. Marshall stood before them, leaning on a cane and pushing a shopping cart with his other hand. "How are you? You uh….well I don't remember you having a cane at the…funeral."

"I didn't good observation." Marshall looked down at his leg and shook his head. "I was out on a mission and I tore a tendon in my leg, I've been out for a while, could have been worse though. How have the two of you been? No more trouble with that Aldrich Moon guy, right?" He questioned.

"Totally fine on my end!" Katie nodded and went back to observing him, noticing a wedding band on his hand.

"Yeah we've been doing okay." Kendall nodded and fought the urge to turn around and check on Roxanne, but if he did Marshall would catch him staring at some woman, and would possibly realize his little sister was in fact alive and well. "Um…"

"Wow, peanut butter Captain Crunch, crunchy peanut butter, and chocolate almond butter. My sister loves that stuff." Marshall remarked, staring into their cart intently before glancing up at Kendall.

Kendall's eyes were wide and his mouth had fallen open in his shock, "Well. I uh…"

"Me too! It's SO good sometimes I just mix them all together and make a cool cereal bar out of it." Katie nodded quickly, trying to save her brother from stumbling over himself even more.

"Yeah exactly!" Kendall said quickly," So uh…"

"Well I'll let you go; my wife is over there she's a bit impatient." He said and waved over to the tall blonde woman by the vegetable stand. "Good seeing you Knight, take care." Marshall nodded his head to the two of them and walked off to his wife whose cheek he kissed before putting the cart in front of her so she could place her finds inside. Katie and Kendall watched him for a moment before glancing at each other and turning the cart quickly around to go back down the aisle. When they turned around they yelped seeing Roxanne standing there holding four boxes of tea.

"Hey baby—"

"You bumped into my brother…"Roxanne mumbled while dropping the boxes in the cart. "He has a wife…"

"Yeah it um, seems like it." Kendall nodded, watching Roxanne's facial expression, it seemed as though there wasn't one. She just had a blank expression on her face, staring at the two siblings before quickly stepping past them and sticking her head out from the shelf. Roxanne watched her brother, noticing his cane, the woman he had hanging off of his arm, staring up at him with such adoration. "Uh...he tore a tendon, that's why he has a cane."

"That's his wife." Roxanne muttered, watching them walk away.

"How did you know?" Katie asked with raised eyebrows.

"I heard him…" Roxanne watched them until they were out of sight, and then turned back to the Knight siblings. "Okay so what else do we need to get? We have tea, cereal, um…" Roxanne stood there chewing on her bottom lip and wondering what else to get.

"Roxanne are you—"Kendall's question was cut off by her snapping her fingers like she suddenly remembered.

"Chicken! Plus steak, maybe pork chops too, come on guys we have to make this quick I have to go to work soon." Roxanne started to push Kendall out of the aisle by his shoulders.

"Rox—"

"Fine I'll go myself sheesh!" Roxanne shook her head and speed-walked away from the two siblings. Kendall and Katie pursed their lips and looked at each other.

"Well, that went well." Katie remarked sarcastically.

"Gee, you think?" Kendall shook his head and sighed. "Didn't expect that reaction from her."

"Well what did you expect?" Katie turned her head and stared up at Kendall. "Her to not acknowledge him at all?"

"Well…I don't know, kind of!" Kendall shrugged, "That just seemed…out of character for her." Kendall and Katie caught up to Roxanne and continued to shop in an uncomfortable silence for a little while longer. As they brought out their groceries to the van Katie frowned noticing something.

"Dude someone slashed our tires!" She pointed at the tires, and both Roxanne and Kendall bent down to examine them.

"That's a knife slash, hmm…maybe a hunting knife. Totally on purpose." She murmured and stood up, looking around to see if there was anything suspicious around.

"Ugh, I'll call for a tow truck and ask one of the guys to bring their car to pick us up." Kendall took out his phone while Roxanne checked her watch.

"I need to go I'll be late." She muttered and glanced at Katie. "Do you think you two will be okay waiting on your own?"

"Duh, I'm like almost an adult and Kendall is somewhat an adult, we'll totally be fine!" She nodded and waved her off, "Go! Do your …work interior design thing!"

Roxanne smiled and patted Katie on the back, leaning over her to kiss Kendall on the cheek. "Love you, let me know what happens." She said before grabbing her purse and running to catch a cab, while the Knight siblings leaned against the van and waited for some assistance.

Upon arriving at work Roxanne took off her sunglasses and quickly made her way to the break room to make herself a cup of tea before her client was to arrive. As she was putting water to boil she heard footsteps and looked to her right, smiling and waving at her friend Leila.

"Hey Leila, how's it going?"

"Hey…it's fine just going over some stuff. OH! Your client Miss Vanderbluff called today, she won't make the appointment. She felt so bad that she actually sent you this, I swear I'm jealous that you got the rich client." Leila sighed and reached into the refrigerator, pulling out a box of gourmet brownies from the refrigerator. Roxanne grinned in excitement and took the box from her.

"Oh god, you should be jealous." She ripped the box open and inhaled deeply. "Oh man, so good…."

"Can I have one?"

"Not now, later after I enjoy the first three." Roxanne laughed and picked up her mug of tea and her box of brownies. "Thanks Leila!" She grinned and walked over to her office space, setting the brownies down first before sitting. "Fuck yeah I get some brownies, I'm fucking amazing." She mumbled before picking one up and taking a huge bite. Roxanne groaned and closed her eyes, relishing the taste of the brownie before sipping her tea and pulling out a file from her drawer. Roxanne mindlessly finished the first brownie and moved on to the second in an instant, leafing through her file and skimming over the details.

Suddenly the words seemed to blur, and after a few blinks things only started to get worse. She stood up shakily and nearly fell over. Recognizing the affects that were taking over, Roxanne started to look around the room frantically for something different and out of place as she stumbled from her desk. She noticed out the window someone in a blue jump suit waiting, just standing there as though they were watching her. "Leila!" She called out, holding onto the wall for support until her knees gave out and she hit the ground with a thud.

Meanwhile across town, the boys were dealing with their own drastic problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Carlos'sCupcake: Tehehe, I'm an evil bastard with no life, so of course these guys are going to receive my wraith! Um, so yeah no living peacefully for them, well not right now at least, but hey maybe eventually it could happen!**

**Emy. Elle: I was watching my real housewives and well I needed to parody the name lmao. Oh don't worry, I finally updated for you!**

**Am4muzik: This is how I do it, I don't go out much anymore, I watch a lot of action movies, and I mean a LOT, and I stay up late occasionally trying to catch up on comic books ,so yeah, my mind is all sorts of distracted lol.**

**RandomWriter23: Yeah I mean hey, at least she passes out with the beautiful taste of chocolate in her mouth, she's pretty lucky.**

**Kachilee07: I KNOW! The poor girl can't deal with seeing her brother, and yeah she definitely should have caught the tire thing. I suppose a year out of commission totally slowed her down.**

**OxyBtrSwag: UMMM you'll find out what happens in the next chapter!)**

**_Sorry guys, end of semester is nearing and boy do I have a shit ton of term papers and projects to do, I mean sweet jesus, this is torture for a procrastinator like me. So yes, content is either going to be out less frequently, or it's going to be crappy. Oh, but yeah if you see me updating a lot, I'm definitely procrastinating and dot doing what I'm supposed to be doing, so enjoy!_**

* * *

While Roxanne was unconscious in the middle of her office building, and Kendall and Katie were stuck waiting for James to arrive with the car to take them home, Carlos and Logan were left home alone. Carlos was intently playing video games, jumping around and stomping on the ground, clearly very into his gameplay. Meanwhile Logan sat in his room reading one of his novels, this week he was working on science fiction. The doorbell rang and he ignored it, assuming that downstairs Carlos would answer the door. Logan sighed when he heard the bell again, and just continued to read. Once again the bell rang and he groaned slamming his book shut.

"Carlos answer the damn door!" He screamed from his bedroom.

"I can't! I'm in the middle of a boss battle and if I pause the game I'll lose my groove and have to start all over again and if that happens I'll be miserable!" Carlos shouted back. Logan rolled his eyes, completely annoyed with his friend's reasoning as he stood up and ran downstairs to get the door. As soon as he pulled it open Logan yelled out to Carlos, "Not again!" He managed to scream out before a dart drove its way into his neck and he passed out on the floor. Carlos threw his controller aside and scrambled up to his feet to see what was going on with Logan. He got to the hallway just as a man in a blue jumpsuit was walking in, holding a gun and aiming right at Carlos.

"OH NO WAY NOT AGAIN!" Carlos screamed and turned around to run away. Carlos turned back and yelped when he saw him firing at him, so he managed to dive to the floor and slide as far as way as he could, dodging two darts that surely would have hit his back. However when he scrambled up to his feet to keep running away, the man shot once again and nailed Carlos right on the rear. "Aw…fuck." He sighed and tumbled forward to the ground, landing right on his face. The man in the blue jump suit shook his head and ran around the house, flipping couch cushions and coffee tables over. He had a purpose of being there, and little time to find what he had needed before anyone came home, or before those two idiots woke up.

* * *

"So some random person slashed your tires and only yours? Ha you have terrible luck!" James roared with laughter as he drove back to the house. "Oh man…sucks to be you guys. Where'd Roxie go? Went to work?"

"Stupid…" Katie mumbled under her breath staring out the window.

"Yeah she caught a cab to work." Kendall nodded and leaned back in his seat. "We also came across her brother and his wife at the supermarket."

"HOLY SHIT!" James' eyes widened and he stared at Kendall.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Katie screamed, and James quickly turned his gaze back to the road ahead of him.

"Wow, so how did that go? What happened? Was he suspecting anything?"

"I think he might be, we had her favorite snacks inside the cart and I think he got a little sad remembering her when he saw them. It was weird though she told me she never really had a relationship with her brother." Kendall sighed and glanced at James while he was driving.

"She could have lied you know." Katie shrugged from the back seat. "Maybe she lied to make it better, or she's telling the truth and just…seeing him made her feel bad for abandoning him. Women are complicated Kendall." She nodded to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh Katie don't give me that you're not a woman you're still a little girl." Kendall turned around to stare at his sister who gasped.

"Excuse me! I am sixteen, I am practically a woman!"

"No you're not; you're not of legal age to—OW!" James frowned and rubbed the back of his head, turning to glance at Kendall who was glaring at him and lowering his raised hand.

"Legal consenting age to have sex with someone older—"Katie began to say, but was interrupted by Kendall.

"I don't hear you! Oh wow look at that we're already home." He sighed of relief and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Kendall…." Katie sat up on her knees and put her hand on his shoulder. "The door is open… and I see legs." She pointed at the doorway and Kendall's eyes widened.

"Stay in the car Katie."

"Like hell I am!" Katie growled and reached for the door.

"James!"

"On it." James nodded to Kendall and locked all of the doors as soon as he and Kendall were out of the car. Katie growled and was desperately tugging at the door handle, and playing with the locks, but James just shook his head at her and dangled the keys in front of her before running inside the house with Kendall. They pushed the door open and saw Logan sprawled out on his back with a dart stuck in his neck. "Go see if Carlos is here!" James said quietly as he tried to shake Logan awake. Kendall stepped over him and tip-toed further into the house.

He could see the disheveled living room where everything was flipped and turned over as though a hurricane made its way into the house. Kendall looked around with each step he made to make sure no one was going to sneak up behind him. Then, he spotted Carlos face down on the ground with a dart sticking out of his ass, so he ran over and slid beside him, plucking the dart out and turning Carlos on to his back. "Los! Carlos wake up man." Kendall lightly tapped Carlos on the face, and when Carlos opened his eyes, followed by a slight groan he screamed loudly making Kendall clamp his hand over his mouth.

"It's me you idiot!" He growled before pulling his hand away.

"Oh…man, I thought you were going to be the guy in the jump suit and I was going to be back in London…" Carlos shook his head and sat up quickly, turning to his side and rubbing his butt. "Ouch…"

"Jump suit….London? Carlos what color jumpsuit?"

"Bright blue, it was one of Moon's guys! He walked in and took out me and Logan…he might still be here!" Carlos said with wide eyes before jumping to his feet. Kendall got up and ran around the rest of the first floor with Carlos before he ran upstairs. The bedrooms were all destroyed, mattresses were flipped upside down, beds frames were strewn about, and closets were empty with the contents thrown all around the rooms.

Kendall of course knew what was happening. They were all separated and taken out individually so someone could go in there and take the belt.

And just when he thought it was all over.

Kendall ran upstairs to the attic, a few boxes were thrown about with miscellaneous items thrown around, but those didn't matter. He ran over to the middle of the room and grabbed a ladder, climbing up until he was at eye level with one of the beams. Kendall felt the top of the beam, searching for the loose hunk of wood that was acting as a cover. He pulled off the wooden cover and reached inside the hollowed beam, pulling out the utility belt before throwing the cover back in place.

"She was right about hiding it there; no one would ever find it." He sighed to himself and stretched the belt out, putting it on his waist and draping his shirt over to cover it, and then realization hit him. Their tires were slashed, Carlos and Logan were attacked, did that mean something happened to Roxanne, or were they just hoping that she as going to stay with Katie and Kendall and be distracted as well. Kendall quickly climbed down the ladder and ran out of the attic, taking out his cell phone to call Roxanne while he made his way outside to check on his sister. The phone rang and rang, but Roxanne didn't pick up, and he cursed under his breath as he got closer to the car, seeing Katie with her arms crossed over her chest glaring angrily at him.

"Keys dude!" James yelled from inside the house. Kendall turned around and tried not to smack himself in the forehead for realizing he didn't have the keys. The three other boys jogged out of the house and over to the car, where James unlocked the doors and Katie threw the door open.

"You know while you idiots were in there a guy in a blue jump suit climbed out of the window and took off in a van! I totally could have stopped him if you didn't leave me in here!" Katie yelled and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"Katie not right now." Kendall sighed and looked around, "Which way did the van go?"

"That way…"She muttered and jutted her thumb out over her right shoulder. "I think there was another guy inside driving, I couldn't tell if he got in to drive or not there were trees and bushes in the way."

"Okay…did you hear from Roxanne? Did she text you?"

"No…not at all." Katie shook her head and Kendall sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay …guys bring the groceries in I'm going to go to her job and check on her." Kendall nodded to himself and grabbed the keys from James. The boys all grabbed the bags and quickly brought them inside while Katie watched her brother pace nervously in front of the car before walking over to the driver's side. "You want to come with, don't you?"

"Yup!" Katie nodded and climbed into the front seat with her brother. Before Kendall could even start the car his phone began to ring, and he didn't check before answering the call.

"Hey—"

"Hi this is Grace Heart from Memorial Medical Center, is this Kendall Knight?" Kendall's heart stopped and his hand froze, hovering over the ignition.

"Yeah that's me…"

"Right, well I'm calling on behalf of Lauren Wraith, you're listed as her emergency contact."

Lauren Wraith, the alias Roxanne was currently using, because you can't exactly pretend you're dead and still go around using your regular old name.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's currently in the hospital she arrived a couple of moments ago. We would like—"

"I'll be there." Kendall hung up and quickly turned over to Katie. "Roxanne's in the hospital." Katie nodded and rolled down the car window and stuck half of her body outside.

"GUYS GET IN THE CAR! ROXANNE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" She screamed out, and seconds later three idiots were running out of the house and jumping into the car for Kendall to quickly race away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Can't answer reviews, trying to get this out as fast as possible so I can get back to work on my papers!**_

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Kendall ran so quickly through the automatic doors that they almost didn't open in time for him. He slid into the front desk and wrapped his fingers around the edges, his knuckles turning white as he spoke to the woman sitting behind the desk. Hearing that Roxanne was residing on the second floor he shouted his thanks before running to the elevator.

"Calm down!" Katie said as soon as they were inside. While Kendall was leaning against the metal wall and running his fingers through his hair, Katie stood in front of him and held his face. "Get your head straight; doctors aren't going to talk to someone who isn't in control of himself!" Katie let go of his face and stepped away.

"Yeah you're right…." Kendall mumbled to her and took in a deep breath. As soon as the elevator doors opened he hurried out and walked down the hallway. There was a nurse's station on the way to her room, and at a quick glance Katie noticed Roxanne's brother Marshall leaning against the counter and chatting up his blonde wife, who happened to be wearing nurse's scrubs. _Oh god we are so fucked_ Katie thought as she followed her brother to the nurse's station.

"Knight, two times in one day, everything okay?" Marshall questioned, and no one could miss how pale white Kendall's face turned.

"I…I…I need to see Lauren Wraith." Kendall said to the nurse, ignoring Marshall completely.

"Of course, right this way." She grabbed a clipboard and squeezed her husband's shoulder before hurrying down the hallway. "She came in not too long ago, one of her coworkers said she called out to her before collapsing. She's in stable condition, just unconscious." She opened the door and stood in front of it, allowing everyone inside the room before closing the door behind her. "We're unsure of what the cause is for her collapse, we're running tests as we speak. Does she have any allergies or illnesses that we should know of?" She questioned, and Kendall shook his head and collapsed onto a chair beside Roxanne's bed.

"No none at all, Roxanne doesn't have a single thing wrong with her." He muttered, oblivious to the fact that he let her name slip. Meanwhile Katie's eyes widened in horror, Carlos gasped and chewed on his fingernails, and Logan and James stared at each other like they were in big trouble.

"Right…give me one second." The nurse muttered before quickly exiting the room. She raced down the hall where her husband was grabbing her mug of coffee and taking a sip for himself. "Marshall!"

"What's up Jackie?" He swallowed the hot liquid and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at her.

"That…Knight guy, that's the guy from that band your sister saved, right?" She questioned, watching Marshall slowly nod. "Well, he just called that patient in there Roxanne." Marshall growled and slammed the mug down on the table before walking as fast as he could down the hall, with Jackie running behind him.

"Dude you just said that she was Roxanne!" Katie yelled.

"So what? We can pass it off as her middle name it's totally okay." Logan nodded nervously to Katie who shook her head.

"No we can't, that's her brother's wife, who happens to be down the hallway, who also happens to be Special Forces and can totally destroy us!" Katie explained. All of the boys immediately looked up, Carlos, James, and Logan scrambling to the door. As soon as Carlos yanked it open he yelped seeing Marshall standing there and glaring down at them.

"Get back inside that fucking room right now." Marshall growled, and immediately the three boys turned around and walked back in. Marshall whispered for his wife to stay outside the room, so he slammed the door shut behind him and pulled down the curtains to cover the windows. He scanned the room until his eyes settled on Kendall, standing by Roxanne's bedside. "That girl, that 'Lauren Wraith', is that my sister?" He questioned his voice clearly a bit shaky.

"Look I can explain—"Kendall began to say, but was quickly cut off.

"You mean to tell me that for an entire year you've had my sister by your side, just fucking around with my sister while me and everyone else thought she was six feet under?!" He growled stepping closer to Kendall, and as he took another step forward Katie quickly slipped in and stood in front of her brother as a sort of blockade.

"Let me explain, she faked her death all on her own I didn't know about it until she came to me weeks later!" Kendall explained while trying to push Katie away so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Yeah, Roxanne wanted it!" Carlos added.

"She planned it all out like an evil mastermind." James nodded along.

"She wanted a different life." Logan said.

"She didn't like her life that she felt forced to work for the government just because everyone else in her family did, so she figured she'd fake her death so she could do what she loved, is that such a crime?" Kendall growled as he glared up at Marshall.

"I lost my sister for an entire year—"

"You didn't look too broken up at her funeral!" Kendall interrupted quickly," You barely had anything to say about her at all! So why the hell are you so mad?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" Marshall yelled and took another step forward. "Do you think I wanted to be there, at that funeral? The burial of my **little** sister? How would you feel? I couldn't bring myself to talk about her like that, I wouldn't be able to keep it together, and that was the last thing I wanted, to cry in front of those people, they're animals, they'll eat you alive." He sighed and stepped away from them, scratching at his head with both hands before grabbing a chair and helping himself to sit down. "Sure, we didn't have the greatest relationship in recent years, I was overseas and she was busy with her missions, but we were damn close as we were kids, and her death hurt me more than it hurt you kid, I can guarantee that." Marshall glanced over at Roxanne, then back at them. "Now tell me what the fuck is going on here."

"Well we got attacked by one of the henchmen of Atticus Moon." Carlos nodded quickly, "Logan got hit first."

"I hate you." Logan muttered quickly under his breath.

"Then we got our car tires slashed outside of the super market." Kendall added, "I don't know what happened to Roxanne." Marshall nodded and gestured to the door, so James went and pulled it open. Right when he did Jackie walked in and looked around the room before finding her husband and walking over to him.

"Let me see that…" He muttered and grabbed the clipboard, checking some results they had already obtained. "Run a test for Rohpynol, I think that'll be the answer." He told her as he handed her back the clipboard.

"I'll suggest it." Jackie nodded and kissed his forehead before running away.

"What's that?" Carlos frowned.

"Roofies." Katie and Logan answered instantly.

"Of course! That makes so much sense." Logan slapped himself on the forehead as though it was obvious.

"No smell, no taste! Duh, easiest way to get a super awesome spy." Katie nodded and smiled smugly to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest, but her smile fell when she heard a snort.

"Wow you two are losers." James laughed.

* * *

Less than a few hours later, Roxanne woke up to see she was in a hospital bed, in a room full of people. As soon as she sat up everyone else jumped out of their seats, and that made her cringe.

"My god sit down, you're like an excitable group of puppies." She muttered and pushed herself up before reaching over to the IV attached to her hand. Right as she grabbed the tubes and was ready to rip them out, a hand came down on hers and stopped her from doing so. She frowned and looked up, her eyes widening in shock. "MARSHALL!?"

"Roxie." He nodded looking down at her, "You sure do know how to make a statement don't you?"

"Uh? What the fuck?" She leaned over and glanced at the boys who all shook her heads. "But you….and…I'm…dead—"

"Yeah, very nice, no you're not dead, thanks for telling me." Marshall sighed, Roxanne opened her mouth to speak but he just shook her head. "Nope, explain later, right now I need to know what happened to you."

"I was at work, my client cancelled her appointment and sent me some brownies because she felt bad, I had one, then started another and I realized there must have been roofies in the brownies because I got so dizzy and then I collapsed." Roxanne nodded, "Now how the hell did you know about me?"

"Your boyfriend was so scared he said your real name instead of your stupid alias." Marshall answered, then leaned over the bed and gave his sister a bone cracking hug. "Good to see you're not dead Roxie."

"Nice to see you too Marshmallow." Roxanne murmured and hugged him tightly.

"Marshmallow? Haha wow that's nice." James remarked.

"Shut the fuck up!" The two siblings yelled at James, each of them turning and giving him an identical menacing glare.


	5. Chapter 5

**(kachilee07: LOL you have to admit her brother has a kick ass nick name, and now you can tell they're related because they both yelled at James, how precious**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Yeah…it does seem all too convenient for him to just…show up at the supermarket and then at the hospital doesn't it?**

**Am4muzik: yeah the sister's okay and she has her brother!**

**Emy. Elle: LMFAO yeah you've upgraded from wanting to kill the leading lady to her AND her brother, good job**

**Tokala: YUP! Classic Hale siblings!**

**AddictedToMusic18: I know it's so hard to be James!)**

_**I HAVE HARDCORE KENDALL FEELS I JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH IT THE SCRUFF AND HIS FACIAL EXPRESSIONS PUSHED ME OVER THE EDGE—I CAN'T, I NEED MENTAL HELP AND TO BE CHECKED IN BECAUSE FOR ONCE I THINK I MIGHT WANT KENDALL MORE THAN LOGAN THIS IS DEVASTATING TO ME BECAUSE I'VE ALWAYS WANTED LOGAN'S CHILDREN.**_

_**Okay, I'm done ranting.**_

_**Actually no I'm not, so **__**Kendall**__** needs to be more kick ass in this story. Roxie was the star in the last one but he has to step up his game…I'll figure out how!**_

* * *

Kendall sighed walking into the house after Katie threw the doors open. Behind him James and Carlos were each carrying two boxes of pizza. Behind them was Roxanne and Marshall with Logan trailing behind so he could lock the door shut behind them. Everyone was quiet as they moved through the house to get to the kitchen, Marshall's walk a bit slower due to the cane and his wandering gaze over the house. "Nice place." He remarked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Roxanne fixed it up! It was a total guy cave before." Carlos nodded and threw the pizza box open.

"I can tell it looks like some of your old sketches." Marshall pulled out a stool and sat on it. "So you've been hiding out here for a long time and nothing has happened until now?"

"That's right." Roxanne answered, "and for your information it's not 'hiding out'" She rolled her eyes and lifted her fingers to show air quotes, "I've just been living another life."

"A plain life without your family but continue." Marshall nodded at her, and the boys watched as Roxanne narrowed her eyes at him. They were all expecting a sassy comment or a death threat to fly out of her mouth, such as beating his face into the granite countertop or burning off all his hair. That was just the usual stuff James was accustomed to anyway. But in a surprising turn of events, she didn't utter a single insult.

"Anyway things have been relatively quiet here. No messages, no stalking, nothing, right?" She looked over at everyone who nodded in agreement.

"Hey what if being off from agent work for so long has left you rusty?" Katie asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza. "Think about it, your guard is down, you expect nothing to bother you now! Maybe people have just been waiting for the perfect time to strike." She shrugged and blotted her slice with a napkin before digging it. Roxanne narrowed her eyes at Katie and tilted her head to the side.

"So you're basically saying that I suck and things have been going on and I just haven't noticed yet?" Roxanne challenged.

"I'm going to agree with her." Marshall stated, "It's been a year and you've become this…" Marshall looked around the kitchen, "…Normal person with a nine to five job and not a care in the world. It seems like you've lost your touch."

"Okay let me set the record straight for you two and for anyone else who doubts my abilities." Roxanne slammed her hands on the kitchen counter and stared at everyone. "Roxanne Hale does not lose her touch, got it? I'm just as good as I have ever been so don't dare underestimate me!"

"….Well ….you did end up in a hospital today." James said quietly.

"MY BROWNIES WERE DRUGGED WITH SOMETHING THAT IS ODORLESS AND COLORLESS HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?" She shouted in response.

"Well usually you don't just accept stuff from strangers, stranger danger rules…" Carlos whispered to her and Roxanne's eye twitched.

"It wasn't a stranger it was a client of mine—"

"Perfect, send in something _saying_ it's from one of your clients when it really isn't. Such a simple trick." Marshall shook his head at her and Roxanne was clawing the counter top.

"Okay since you guys re so fucking perfect, then you decide what's going on and whose behind all of this aside from the fact that the English are back and clearly want my belt. Any takers? Hm?" She looked around at everyone who stood quiet. "That's what I thought. Last I checked Atticus was still incarcerated, Maxwell's status is unknown but he is not the brains of an operation he's the muscle. Someone has to be leading the soldiers." Roxanne said before triumphantly taking a bite out of her pizza. "My money is on Aldrich Moon, who since the incidents of last year has not been incarcerated or for that matter, even found."

"Wait how do you know that?" Kendall frowned and glanced at Roxanne who carelessly shrugged a shoulder.

"I kept checking up on their information once in a while no big deal."

"You said you would stop…" Kendall murmured quietly.

"Not now." Roxanne sighed glancing over at him. So perhaps she was having a hard time letting go of her previous life after she faked her own death. Maybe she had a problem with keeping tabs on people, and maybe Kendall had a problem with that and had to tell her time and time again that she needed to stop doing that.

"Wait…so how did the guys know where to find us?" Carlos frowned and swung his legs back and forth as he sat on the counter.

"We were probably followed here when we got back from the tour." Logan sighed and took a huge bite of his slice of pizza. "Man! I'm tired of getting knocked out and I thought things were fine now, ugh it's because of that stupid belt."

"Don't speak ill of the belt Logan it's saved your lives on numerous occasions." Roxanne snapped.

The rest of the meal was quiet, everyone could feel the tension radiating off of Roxanne. She was so incredibly angry with herself, and annoyed there were people correcting her and pointing things out. She was smug and knew she was great, but the fact that she was losing her touch was just something she did not want to hear. When Marshall's wife came to pick him up Roxanne walked him to the door quietly. The two hugged each other tightly and exchanged numbers before he left, and when she was back in the kitchen she turned into a dictator.

"Okay everyone off, I want all windows and doors sealed shut. Logan make sure the security cameras are in place and all still running please." She put her hands around and watched as everyone started to move away from the kitchen, quick to obey her orders.

"You should relax, you had a long day." Kendall murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist from behind as he started walking her to the back door to lock it.

"I can't, especially not with your sister here I don't want anything else to happen to any of you." Roxanne sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You know you were affected too—"

"I know I was Kendall but you have to remember I lived a life where getting shot at and thrown out of moving vehicles was a typical Wednesday morning." She turned around and let her hands rest on his chest. "A little nap isn't a big deal for me. Now go…please make sure everything is locked up perfectly and…let's keep the belt with us tonight." She muttered glancing down at the utility belt on his waist.

"Feeling kinky today are you?" He teased, trying to get her to lighten up. Roxanne rolled her eyes but had a smirk nonetheless.

"If I was feeling kinky I'd tell you to run upstairs and get the rope, now go!" She turned him around and smacked him on the butt as he ran away. Kendall laughed loudly and left to make sure everything was locked. Roxanne sighed and did a once over of the house when everyone went to bed, just to make sure it was safe. After all, she did screw up.

Rather than go to bed right away she sat in the living room with her cup of tea and her laptop. No one was getting over on her again, not when she had a new life and she was happy. That was not going to be tolerated a second time. While she was drinking her tea and researching what she could about Aldrich Moon she could hear a light tapping in the house. Roxanne got up and started to walk towards the stair case when she saw Kendall jogging down with a hoodie on and his pajama pants. "Where are you going?"

"Katie's stomach is upset I'm going to run to the pharmacy and get her something." He told her.

"You know it's not exactly the safest thing to do right? Going to the pharmacy at night?" Roxanne crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"Roxie, I'll be fine trust me it's just a quick drive and I'll be back, besides not many people go to the pharmacy in the middle of the night."

"Do you have the—"Kendall lifted his sweater and showed the belt securely on his waist. "Fine…hurry up okay?"

"Got it." He kissed her and walked out of the house while she went back to the sofa to research. After a couple of minutes she could hear the tapping again. Highly annoyed, she got up and stretched her limbs, preparing herself for a fight before walking right out the back door. She walked along the side of the house until she came across the side where Katie's bedroom window was. She could see Maxwell standing against the wall with another man on his shoulders trying to reach the window. Roxanne shook her head and stood there with her arms crossed until Maxwell noticed her.

"Bring it on mother fucker." She challenged, beckoning him to come over.

* * *

Meanwhile Kendall was unlocking the door for his car when he saw shadows moving behind him in the reflection. He stopped what he was doing and turned to the side just in time to see an arm darting towards him. He ducked and rolled out of the way, quickly standing up to see two men advancing towards him. Kendall sighed and shoved the medicine in to the pocket of his hoodie before bracing himself. He didn't want to have to use the belt; it was only to be used in case of an emergency. They both charged at him and Kendall kicked one of the men in the stomach while the other went behind him and grabbed him from behind. Kendall threw his head back and hit him in the nose, pushing himself away from his grasp and stepping back so he could see both of them.

_Well, this is kind of an emergency right? _He thought to himself as he took out the knockout darts from the utility belt. After all, he wasn't trained in combat like Roxanne was. When they started to charge at him again Kendall threw the darts at them, leaving them to fall unconscious while he quickly jumped into the car and raced home.


	6. Chapter 6

**(kachilee07: Stupid Kendall right? He just HAD to be a good brother and get his sister stomach medicine and look what happens, he could have died or gotten kidnapped!**

**Am4muzik: FALSE ALARM HE HAS HIS HAIR EVERYTHING IS OKAY! Oh yeah, well since Roxanne was ya know, the man in the last story I figured Kendall needs to show his testosterone**

**AddictedToMusic18: I missed it too! I hit a dry spot so I'm just making it up as I go along**

**Emy. Elle: Would you say you shook those pom poms like nobody's around? TEHEHEHE **

**IHEARTROCK: Sorry for such a long wait!)**

* * *

Kendall parked the car in the garage and raced inside the house where everything was quiet. He sighed in relief and made his way upstairs and over to Katie's room. "Katie?" He called out to her when he entered, because he didn't see her in bed.

"Bathroom!" He heard her yell from down the hall.

"I'll leave your medicine on the bed!" Kendall yelled again and walked over to her bed where he dropped the plastic bag. He sighed in relief and ruffled his own hair, maybe he could get away with not telling Roxanne what happened while he was out. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, so he walked over to the window and saw Roxanne jumping on Maxwell's back like a crazy spider monkey while a henchman lay unconscious on the ground nearby. "Fuck…" Kendall muttered and quickly took off running outside.

When he made it outside Kendall was a bit shocked. He didn't think it was possible, but Maxwell was even bigger than he previously was, the hammer hand seemed to have gotten an upgrade and was larger as well. Roxanne climbed off his back, obviously not doing much damaged and dove between his legs, sliding in front of him and kicking him back in the stomach, which unlike last time barely fazed him. He grabbed her by her shoulder with one hand, using his hammer as a sort of wedge to grab her leg and lift her above his head where he proceeded to bend her spine. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could. Kendall snapped out of his daze and produced another weapon he was familiar with from the belt. He aimed it at Maxwell and little tiny darts shot out and dug into Maxwell's skin and proceeded to electrocute him. He dropped Roxanne to the floor and turned his attention towards Kendall, the darts not quite strong enough to take him out.

"Oh crap." He muttered as he was backing up and wondering what else he could do. Maxwell swung his fist into Kendall's stomach, slamming him into the side wall of the house before eventually falling over Roxanne. The two turned their heads and struggled to get up as Maxwell approached, but luckily they didn't have to. A large suitcase came hurtling down on top of Maxwell's head knocking him out cold. The two looked up and breathed a sigh of relief seeing Katie there and waving at them.

"I got you big brother!" Katie yelled down to them.

"Thanks baby sister!" Kendall yelled and fell back on the grass with a heavy sigh, glancing towards Roxanne who was lying on her stomach. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah just uh….haven't had my back almost broken for quite a long time." Roxanne chuckled into the grass while Kendall slowly stood up and offered his hand to her. "Oh no you go inside I'm just gonna…relocate my spine for a few minutes I'll be fine."

"I'll go get everyone up?" Kendall asked her.

"You absolutely will." Roxanne gave him a thumb up and watched him walk into the house. She groaned and rolled over to her back and sighed as she stared up into the night sky. "I am _way too young_ to be saying I'm getting too old for this shit." She muttered before standing up and shaking her head. She glanced over at the two unconscious people next to her and tilted her head to the side before forcing herself up and running over to the garage. She came back with fishing wire, cable ties, and bicycle chains, using all three of them to bind the two together and going inside the house.

"I heard yelling are you guys having sex again?" Carlos pouted and tiredly rubbed his eyes as he came into the living room, "You guys promised you would be quieter."

"Wow ew." Katie frowned completely grossed out, "My stomach is upset as it is!"

"Oh boy if that was disturbing just wait until they really go at it." Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah you'll be traumatized for life, or develop a complex for all things kinky." James laughed and nudged Katie while Kendall smacked him on the back of the head.

"CAN WE STOP TALKING TO MY SISTER ABOUT SEX IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!" He yelled.

"Yeah seriously because something will go up one of your asses today I'm not in the mood." Roxanne growled and glared at the three boys who instantly shut their mouths. "Were you guys okay in your rooms? Nothing snuck in?"

"Nope nothing in the house." James shook his head, "What's going on?"

"Well I caught Maxwell and another guy trying to get into Katie's room, I think they wanted to kidnap her." Roxanne sighed while Katie threw her head back and stared up at the ceiling, as if asking god why _she_ had to be the one that was kidnapped.

"Roxanne, I'm sorry, but I'm _so_ not in the mood to get kidnapped, not feeling it." Katie shook her head.

"Yeah I know—"

"So can you get kidnapped instead? I want to be bad ass!" Katie grinned while Roxanne's mouth hung open. She probably should have expected that answer from Katie.

"Um, I'm not getting kidnapped but I will help you to become a bad ass." She shook her head and glanced at everyone. "I think we should bring in Maxwell and that other guy and start…questioning them."

"Oh man can I do it!?" Katie jumped up from her seat with wide eyes.

"No Katie, you are not interrogating anyone." Kendall shook his head and put his hand on her shoulders. "_You_ are going to bed to get some rest while we take care of this."

"Kendall I'm not a baby!"

"Katie go!" Kendall pointed upstairs, his voice a little louder than usual when he spoke to her. She huffed and stomped up the stairs angrily while he turned back to all the adults. "Okay guys let's go bring them inside, Roxanne you rest your back."

Roxanne was silent for a moment, shocked that Kendall was giving orders. When she saved them last time she was the one calling the shots and telling them what to do, but now here he was acting like he was the professional. "Kendall I can help—"

"I saw you nearly bent in half backwards, you're going to stay in here." Kendall told her, "Let's go guys." He nodded his head out the door and started to walk away.

First she was losing her touch, or so they said, and now she was losing control.

There was something they would not take away from her though, that was all her own, although she shouldn't be so proud of her interrogation skills.

* * *

"Why are you coming after us?" Roxanne sat cross legged on the ground in front of the henchman, twirling a pair of pliers in her hand. Behind her stood Kendall looking very annoyed with his arms across his chest, and standing off to the side were James, Carlos, and Logan wondering what exactly she was going to do with those pliers. She had already punched the man in the nose and brought a hammer down on his knee, there were a few options of what she could do with those pliers, and they were afraid of each one.

"I can't say." He turned away and Roxanne sighed.

"I'm not very patient you know." She told him, waving the pliers in his face.

"I won't tell!" He turned to her and spat in her face. Kendall stepped forward but Roxanne held her hand up to stop him. She grabbed the man's hand, put the pliers on the thumb nail and ripped it out.

"OH MY GOD!" Carlos yelled and covered his face while Logan went white as snow and James gagged.

"ANSWER ME OR I RIP ALL OF THEM ALL! WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHO SENT YOU?" Roxanne yelled and grabbed a hold of his pinky nail, pulling agonizingly slowly.

"WE WANT THE BELT!" The man screamed frantically, "Aldrich sent us he wants revenge on you for killing his best agent!"

"Wow that was his best?" Roxanne snorted and laughed, pulling out the fingernail anyway. "Oh man what a lame fucker, Donovan was shit."

"Oh my god." James fell back and fainted at the sight, even Kendall's eye was twitching and he was having a hard time paying attention.

"Why did you try to grab Katie?" Roxanne questioned him.

"We were going to take her and keep her in exchange for the belt."

"As if!" They heard behind him, and everyone turned to see Katie hiding behind the wall snorting, "Oh I mean..."

"Katie! Go upstairs!" Kendall yelled and pointed up the staircase while she rolled her eyes and shrugged, moving away from them. They turned their attention back to the two henchmen, one of them being Maxwell who was wiggling anxiously.

"And this mother fucker has been juicing up, you've been expecting something big haven't you?" Roxanne taunted, tapping him on top of the head with the pliers. Maxwell just turned his head up and smiled at her.

"Okay, that did not seem like a good smile." Carlos frowned and glanced at his friends.

"Guys…" Katie said, slowly stepping away from the window by the front door.

"Not now Katie…" Kendall grumbled, bending down to make sure Maxwell's binds were tight.

"Why wait until now to strike?" Roxanne questioned.

"Guys…" Katie said a little louder.

"Opportune timing." The henchman who was previously screaming in agony was now smiling, Roxanne knew something was up.

"GUYS!" Katie shouted, finally gaining everyone's attention. She turned around and started marching towards them, the windows and front door being blown open.

"KATIE!" Everyone shouted and started to scramble after her. Kendall tried to grab her but Maxwell immediately broke free of his binds and hit Kendall in the stomach with his hammer, smacking him into the boys. Roxanne ran forward and dove on top of Katie just as a smoke bomb was thrown into the house, blinding them and keeping them from finding the boys. Maxwell and the other man pulled masks out of their jackets and put them on so they could maneuver through the smoke with ease while everyone was left coughing and scrambling. The guys stood up and barely ducked out of the way when Maxwell swung his hammer at them, they all ran to the backdoor and got out of there as fast as they could, expecting Maxwell to chase after them but they didn't.

"Are the girls still inside?" Logan asked.

"Shit…Katie? Roxanne!?" Kendall yelled and ran back into the house to look for them. Coming around the side of the house and running over to the guys was Katie.

"Katie! Kendall she's out here!" James yelled.

"How did you get out?" Carlos asked with wide eyes, "We could barely see!"

"Roxanne got me out! She's not here?" Katie frowned and stepped back, "She was right behind me she showed me how to get out!"

"Katie!" Kendall breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to his baby sister, picking her up in a bone crushing hug and swinging her from side to side. "Where's Roxanne?"

"I don't know...she was right behind me and I ran out here and she wasn't behind me anymore." Katie frowned.

"So she's not inside, and she's not out here." Kendall nodded slowly, "Okay, this is Roxanne we're talking about here obviously she wasn't taken so there's …a reason why she's not here. I have the belt, I have all of you, I can do this." Kendall nodded slowly while taking in deep breaths.

"Do you even know how to use that?" James questioned.

"Uh…somewhat!" Kendall nodded, desperately trying not to panic in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**(kachilee07: Lol hey Kendall somewhat knows how to use it, that's better than not at all! But oh yea his sister is just as awesome, throwing suitcases out windows and offering to kick ass, she's straight up gangster.**

**Am4muzik: Ahaha imagine she 'dies' again? Kendall wouldn't be able to handle it**

**Emy. Elle: Told ya I have a very special brain lol, and hey no be nice to Roxanne she doesn't' deserve it!**

**Tokala: AW MAN JAMES AND KATIE DISCUSSING THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! Kendall would have a fit though, or maybe a heart attack**

**AddictedToMusic18: Yeah boys time to be heroic and hot!)**

* * *

The house had a whirlwind of activity going on in the wee hours of the morning. They were all running around filling duffel bags with clothes and other possessions they would need which they were going to throw into the car. The plan was to escape somewhere and hide away so they could try to figure out what was going on without the threat of someone breaking in. Now that Kendall was the one that was officially in charge of everyone's safety, it was a little nerve-wrecking. Sure he had been in charge most of their lives, he was the natural born leader of the group but now things were different. This entire situation was different and he was dealing with people whom he had no idea the extent of what they were capable of. In this instance he needed his ex-American spy with him so he could feel surer of what he was doing, but somehow she wasn't around. Kendall ran to his bedroom and yanked open Roxanne's nightstand, pulling the drawer out and turning it around to grab the envelope taped to the back of it.

The two had agreed that should anything happen, there needed to be a place they could go in case of an emergency, and they never told anyone because….one of them might let it slip. So Roxanne had found the location and sealed it up in an envelope with the coordinates and a set of keys. Kendall took the envelope and ran outside to the car where everyone was waiting. "Okay James you're driving, Logan put this into the GPS for him." Kendall sighed and opened the envelope, stuffing the keys into his pocket while giving Logan the sheet of paper.

"What's that?" James asked as he started up the car.

"A hideout for us to go to, Roxanne picked it out so you know it's going to be fine." Kendall nodded, "everyone turn off your phones so we can't be tracked." He ordered, watching every single person take out their phones and turn them off.

"So…why did we get attacked like that? That was huge." Katie asked and brought her knees up to her chest, "it's all over that stupid belt isn't it?"

"Yup! But why not when we were on tour? They'd only have to deal with Roxanne and trash the house." Carlos said with a confused look on his face, "it's a lot harder to deal with all of us!"

"Maybe it's more personal than that?" Logan asked, turning in his seat to gaze at everyone.

"I don't know." Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"Um I hate to be the one to say this," Katie sighed and wiggled n her seat a bit and glanced at her brother, "But this did all kind of start as soon as we bumped into her brother…"

"No way!" James had wide eyes and he glanced back at Katie through the rear-view mirror. "Do you think he's working for them too? Oh that would be so screwed up." James shook his head.

"You think he's in on it, Katie?" Kendall glanced over at Katie who nodded.

"Absolutely! They show up and cause trouble after we bump into him at the supermarket. Then after he leaves our house that night these guys show up and now Roxanne is gone, he's definitely working with them!" Katie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's rough, having a sibling betray you."

"Well she did kind of fake her death, maybe it's revenge." Carlos added which made everyone quietly nod in agreement.

"Well now we just have to find her, stay safe and try to figure out a way to stop this." Kendall sighed and draped his arm around Katie's shoulder to hug her close while gazing out the window, hoping that wherever Roxanne was that she was safe.

* * *

Marshall yawned as he limped into the kitchen, deciding to forego his cane because all he wanted was a glass of water and he thought he could manage. His leg was already in pain by the time he got there, instead of going back to his bedroom he sat on the counter and quietly sipped his beverage. His body stiffened and he reached over to the knife block slowly as he saw a shadow standing in the doorway. The lights flickered on and he cringed at the sudden brightness, quickly grabbing a knife.

"Put the knife down." He heard a female voice say. When his eyes adjusted to the light he glanced over and saw his sister standing there looking like a mangled, beaten mess.

"Roxanne!" Marshall dropped the knife and slowly slid off the counter, "You look like hell what the fuck happened? Where is everyone else?" He continued to throw questions at her but Roxanne didn't answer; she just walked closer and closer until she was toe to toe with her big brother. "Roxanne?"

"I don't trust you." She blurted out while glaring at him. "When you appear so do they, when we were at the grocery store and saw you that's when shit hit the fan. After you leave our home suddenly we're attacked at night and Maxwell, who is definitely taking steroids, tried to take Katie from her bedroom! So why are you doing this? Why are you helping them?" She spat angrily, ready to bash her brother's skull onto the kitchen counter. "Do you think they deserve that? They're four pop-stars I barely saved them the first time, and she's still a little girl. She doesn't need to go through that I know they've had their share of adventure but that doesn't''t mean they're free game to attack!"

"Do you want to calm your ovaries because I don't have a god damn thing to do with what's happening with you!" Marshall glared and pushed his sister away from him. "That's pure coincidence, why the hell would I go after you guys?"

"I don't know maybe you thought your sister died because of them so you figured as soon as they got back from tour you would enact your revenge." Roxanne shrugged with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't blame them for your death Roxanne, I knew you probably were a stubborn little brat and threw yourself into something." Marshall spat making Roxanne snicker and roll her eyes. "Why would I attack them when they're home? I'd attack them while on tour, that's _much_ easier to do, way more chaotic. Especially since they'd be separated from **you**, attacking you now is dumb strategy and you should know I'm well aware of that." Marshall spat, completely enraged that his little sister would even think that he'd hurt her. "Oh, and working with British terrorist? Please" He snorted and moved away from her, "I'd assassinate them for breakfast when I wasn't hurt." Marshall turned around and glanced at his sister. "Where are they?"

"I sent them somewhere safe—well hopefully they went there." Roxanne muttered quietly.

"Good, you should leave, I don't want them coming to my house and hurting my wife and I." He straightened up his back and stared at his sister, "I would have helped you if you asked you know, instead of coming in here and just accusing me." Marshall shook his head and slowly made his way up the steps.

"God damn it…" Roxanne muttered looked around the kitchen, she opened the cabinets, grabbed a handful of cereal bars and left his house as quickly as possible.

* * *

There was nothing quite like being in the middle of nowhere, especially when you're running for your life. When the car came to a stop they were in front of a tiny wooden shack that looked as though it would collapse at any minute. James had parked the car on the dirt patch that was cleared for it and glanced at the shack before looking at Kendall. "That looks like the place a rapist lives."

"Shut up dude." Kendall growled, but he felt the exact same way.

"Only one person fits in there how are all of us going to?" Carlos yelled and pouted at the sight of the creepy shack. Suddenly they felt the car shake and start to move; only it seemed the car was descending into the ground. "OH MY GOD WE'RE IN QUICK SAND!"

"We're not in quick sand you idiot!" Logan screamed at Carlos!

"It's a trap door!" Katie yelled, watching through the sun roof as the hole above them closed up while the car kept descending underground.

"Holy crap…." Kendall muttered as he stared out the window. When all movement stopped he opened the car door and stepped out, realizing the car was now parked on a metal platform. He stepped off the platform and walked closer, marveling at the structure in front of them. It seemed that Roxanne had managed to find her own interpretation of the bat cave. The entire area was lined with metal, creating a sort of seal for this secret hide out. All of them stepped out of the car and walked towards the large building sitting in this metallic cavern.

"Oh my god this is awesome." Carlos breathed out, "This is like the Bat Cave but more…modern…and not the bat cave!" He said before darting to the house.

"You need keys Carlos!" Kendall yelled and threw Carlos the keys which he caught and used to open the door.

"Oh my god it's awesome in here!" Carlos yelled out in the house.

"We need to get that kid a hobby." Logan muttered with a shake of his head.

"Or a girlfriend." James added as he walked behind Logan.

"Come on baby sister." Kendall mumbled as he draped his arm around her once more and walked with her towards the building. "You should get some rest; you've had a long day."

"You too big brother." Katie stopped walking and glanced up at him. "She'll be okay you know, she's tough!"

"Yeah, I know." Kendall nodded quietly, watching his sister walk into the building to find a place to crash. Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking around the cavern. "You better be okay…"


	8. Chapter 8

**(am4muzik: Damn that's a coincidence…I got the name off of a show I used to watch, In Plain Sight, thought the guy was cute lol. But yeah, Marshall does seem to be you know the one probably behind it.**

**IHEARTROCK: LOL that sounds like a good plan too!**

**Tokala: Poor Carlos, he always needs a girlfriend, or some corn dogs**

**AddictedToMusic18: YEAH SHE DIDN'T! If only Kendall knew that he wouldn't be so worried!**

**Emy. Elle: It is an awesome bunker! I would definitely want that, I'm totally jealous, I wish I was in danger so I could go there lol**

**Kachilee07: OH MAN I HOPE HER BROTHER ISN'T WORKING FOR THEM! HE COULD BE LYING BUT NO ONE KNOWS THE TRUTH BUT ME! Dude of course Carlos is precious; he'll never not be so adorable! Hehehe, I love him…)**

* * *

"_Man this place is awesome."_

"_Roxanne always has the best hideouts for emergencies!"_

"_THIS IS THE CARLOS CAVE!"_

"_THERE IS SO MUCH FROZEN FOOD I LOVE IT!"_

"_THERE ARE CORN DOGS IN THE FREEZER!"_

Kendall shook his head as he remembered some of the phrases his friends uttered while staying at the hideout, most of them being blurted out by Carlos who couldn't help himself as he shouted his excitement over their temporary housing situation. Everyone had gone to bed, and he couldn't help but feel a little paranoid and take after Roxanne's old habit of walking around and making sure everyone was in bed. He stopped in the room his sister was sharing with James, two separate beds of course, and sighed while leaning against the wall and watching her sleep. This was the second time Roxanne saved his baby sister, and the second time that she disappeared afterwards. Kendall didn't want this to be a reoccurring habit from her, and he especially hoped she was going to appear once again.

He just didn't want to have to wait another two months to see her.

Kendall shook his head and left the bedroom, heading over to a computer that Logan found while exploring the hideout. "I can definitely track a person." Kendall muttered to himself before cracking his fingers and pulling the chair closer to the desk. "I can so do this." He said again with a confident nod. His fingers touched the keyboard and Kendall sat there completely still, having no clue on what to do. He's seen Roxanne do it before, but it wasn't quite the same.

Apparently when she was bored she liked to track people, and Kendall loved that she could do that, because he did occasionally use her to make sure Katie was okay and not somewhere she shouldn't be. But considering Roxanne was in her pajamas when everything happened, there was no way he could track her by her cell phone, the method he had learned from watching her. Kendall was also sure that she did not have a chip planted inside of her, not that he would know how to track that anyway. He huffed and pounded his fist on the desk in anger.

"Kendall?" He turned quickly in his seat and frowned seeing Katie awake.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Because you're sitting in here talking to yourself and punching the desk." She retorted with a roll of her eyes. She walked over and sat on the desk, "Besides, James was talking in his sleep. What's going on?"

"I'm stressed out, I don't know to find Roxanne and I don't like knowing that she's out there alone." He shook his head and leaned back in the chair. "I don't even know how to find her."

"Well….Roxanne's not dumb, she's experienced and she knows what she's doing so don't try to worry too hard about her, because she's kick ass." Katie nodded and squeezed her brother's shoulder, "You may not be able to track her but there's something else you can do!"

"And what exactly is that, huh?" Kendall sighed and tilted his head to the side as he stared at her doubtfully.

"Research! Try to find out what's going on, duh!" Katie shook her head and slapped him on the back of his own. Kendall's eyes widened and he jumped up on his seat before grabbing the sides of Katie's face and pulling her down to kiss her forehead.

"You, baby sister, are a genius!"

"Oh I know." Katie grinned and nodded, watching her brother grab the keyboard and begin to type as fast as his fingers could go.

"Aldrich Moon out of hiding." Kendall murmured and leaned forward in his seat to read what he had found. "Son of Atticus Moon out of hiding with new military gear to be revealed for the world, huh… A week from today?" He furrowed his eyebrows at Katie who just shrugged.

"According to this it said he just needs one more part, and it will take the world by storm." Katie mumbled and glanced at Kendall. "You think that one more part is that belt?"

"Maybe, but I really want to know what this thing he has is…and just how he plans on unveiling it." Kendall mumbled while tapping his index finger over his lips, then he continued to research further, finding pictures of Aldrich getting on an airplane and being escorted around an airport by henchmen in blue suits, an airport he very clearly recognized. "Well crap he's in LA…."

* * *

Things were not adding up, and they weren't quite clicking in place and for someone like Roxanne who always figured things out in a snap, this was incredibly irritating to deal with. To think that her brother could be working with the other side was…well, it was heartbreaking for her, but it wasn't as though she hadn't been heartbroken by family before, she was used to that sort of disappointment.

Perhaps it was his wife—no.

No that's absurd, if Marshall wasn't in on it then there was no way his wife would be doing it alone, it was either both of them or none of them. He wouldn't be so dumb as to marry a traitor; he was careful, always very careful. In fact, he too had a dirty little habit of doing background checks and stalking partners, just to be sure they weren't doing anything illegal.

You could never be too careful.

And as a government agent, you had to make sure you were going to be with the right person. Sure, you would hesitate to kill your wife, the traitor and possible terrorist, but another agent would not hesitate at all.

"Maybe it's someone she knows." Roxanne muttered to herself as she trekked through the woods to find their hideout. "Could be someone from work, hospitals are big places, you can meet just about anyone." She muttered to herself, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked. She sighed and shut her eyes tightly trying to remember what happened between the office and the hospital. She did start to awaken sometime in the ambulance, her body trying to fight it off, but her eyes were only open for a second before she fell unconscious again. When she woke up to see her brother and everyone else there, even that was somewhat of a blur, the drug still in semi-effect. Nothing seemed to stand out, nothing at all, but maybe she just wasn't thinking hard enough.

"MOTHER—"Roxanne growled and rolled down a hill after tripping over the roots of a tree. She sighed and lay on the pile of leaves for a minute before sitting up and glancing up at the hill she had just fallen down. "Fuck you asshole." She growled at nature and stood up, shaking out her ankle and ignoring the pain as she continued her journey.

When she came across a tree trunk she looked around and listened to make sure there was in fact no one in sight. Satisfied with her lack of findings she stuck her fist through the hole in the trunk, grabbed a switch and turned it clockwise. The tree trunk split in half and opened itself so she could step inside. Once she was in it brought her all the way down to the bunker. After stepping out the shoot she made her way towards the house and saw Kendall standing in the front wearing the belt and holding a bo staff, like he was ready for an intruder.

"Easy green eyes, it's just me." She chuckled and walked towards him trying her best to keep her walk natural because of her throbbing ankle, trying to look as normal as she could because once she got closer she knew he would see how much of a wreck she was at that moment. Kendall grinned and dropped the staff, running over and picking her up in his arms as tight as he could. "Oh boy, yeah that's uh, that's my spine Kendall."

"I don't care." He mumbled into her shoulder. He set her down and held the sides of her face as he kissed her before pulling away and studying her, "Oh my god you look like you went through hell!"

"Yeah well uh, you know, just the usual." She winked at him and patted him on the back. "Come on, I need a hot shower."

"And a hospital." He muttered as he looked at all of the scrapes on and cuts on her.

"Pft, please, I stitched my own cuts before, this is nothing." Roxanne smiled and kissed him sweetly on the chin, "That was an unexpected surprise, you with a bo staff!"

"Yeah well….I heard an alarm go off and the lift activate, I didn't know who was coming in here, if it was you, or…them or…" He sighed and shook his head, "James found weapons in a chest, so I grabbed it and came out here."

"Of all weapons you took a staff?"

"It looked the easiest to handle and I have the belt so I'd be okay!" Kendall laughed and picked her up, carrying her inside the house, "Where did you go?"

"Well I got a little caught up with Maxwell again; turns out they had a car ready! But uh, yeah I got out of that situation, paid someone a visit and came here." She sighed and looked around, noticing he had the computer on," You've been looking at porn? I wasn't gone that long, and to be honest I'm much, _much_ better than any porn you can find online."

"Funny, actually I was doing some research." He grinned at her, enjoying the surprised look on her face. "Aldrich Moon, Atticus' son? He's in LA and he has some new military thing he's going to unveil, but he said he's missing one thing—"

"Probably the belt."

"Right and we have to kick his ass." Kendall nodded as he set her down on the bathroom sink and started the bath for her.

"Well damn green e yes, consider me fully impressed. Hm, maybe you should take over this mission after all." She laughed and climbed off of the counter, "Not really, but good work!"

"Gee, thank you." He smiled at her and kissed her before tugging her clothes off of her.

"Wow, I get undressed too? You were looking at porn, weren't you?"

"Hey I'm just helping you out." Kendall smiled a bit and sighed staring at her, "I'm really glad you're back and not dead this time."

"To be fair, it's fake dead, get it right." She winked at him and kissed him before stepping in the tub. "But I'm glad I'm back too, so strip and get in this tub. We only have so long before we actually have to go stop the evil pricks."


End file.
